1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for housing a chip-carrying package and connecting the package to a PCB.
2. Prior Art
Representative prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,064 and 3,940,786, the latter being a CIP of the former. The teachings of both patents relate to surface to surface connectors for connecting leadless integrated circuit packages to a PCB. The connectors include a housing of insulating material having a central compartment. A number of contact-carrying conductive spring members are positioned about the perimeter of the compartment. A chip-carrying package is placed in the compartment with the contacts on the upper portion of the spring members contacting the electrically conductive pads on the package. The contacts on the lower portion of the spring members contact the traces on the PCB to complete the electrical path from the clip.